Old Rivals
by Jim2
Summary: aftermath of saving the planet R&R please


"Old friend's die hard"  
  
They were all proud, as they were on the space ship, watching the world become, normal once again. It flourished, with greenery. Cloud thought, all of this for Aeris. But suddenly the Highwind, began to rattle, then shake. A loud outburts from Cid, with his dirty mouth. F@!$!!!!  
Is what he could hear. Cloud, uickly ran towards Cid.   
"What Happened?!?" Cloud said alarmed.  
Cid's reply was a bit quiet, "There's something wrong with the airship..."   
Tifa gasped, "W-w-what is that!?!" As she pointed to a figure, floating in the sky. It was Sephiroth... Sephiroth walking ever so calmly with the bitter grin upon his wicked face. Cloud drew out his sword, the large weapon, rested upon one of his hands, as the other held it in place. The team got ready. In a sudden shout, came out of nowhere. One of the crew pilots, have gotten skewered, by one of Sephiroths, deadly moves. As his lifeless body dropped to the ground, from Sephiroth's grin, came out words...  
"Let your body return to the planet! There I will become the immortal being, that'll lay rule to you all! Bow down to me, before I show you my true wrath!!" His eyes, glared at each of the members, of the Highwind. As his face shined, at the thrill of a kill. He now on the ship, from walking on air. Sephiroth, stepped upon the ship. As he did, the ship jolted, into a different dimension, spinning, and going about. The sky turned black, and everything was gone, including the ship, except for the Highwind crew. As Sephiroth was still there. He held his sword, in to his side, with his elbow, stuck in the air, as his other arm grasped the rest of the handle.   
Cloud stunned, drew back upon instinct only. Barret, in a fury of rage, released a sudden barrage of bullets, towards Sephiroth.  
"Die!!" Barret, screamed practically, as they hit Sephiroth. Each hit was successsful, but as soon as the bleeding came, they were healed. Sephiroth, glared at Barret, smiling at his next victim. Suddenly once again, everything went dark, and only Barret, and Sephiroth were visibile. The Final Fantasy VII crew nowhere to be found. Sephiroth, ran forward, with in one smooth motion, held back his blade, from his feet, as he slashed up, towards Barret's torso, barely hitting, him, Barret, dodged, and countered with some more blows from his grafted arm, gritting his teeth, as each bullet hit, Sephiroth's body just healed them back, as he dashed forward and kicked Barret's face, knocing him back. Barret, now seeing the Highwind crew, and Sephiroth, in front of, him. The grin Sephiroth made before, slashing down hard, on Barret's Torso, his sized proved to help him, as it gashed only his chest, but still fatally wounded, he lays there only the bleed. Tifa, coming to her senses, quickly tries to cast the spell regen, on Baret, only to find it wouldn't help him.   
Cloud realizing, that his fear has gripped on to him, and held him tight. Vincent, acted out first, as he took the first few shots at Sephiroths, head attempting to draw his attention, as he did, he turned into a beast, and dashed forward sending a blade towards Sephirth, only the have Sephiroth cast a Fire 3 spell on him, knocing Vincent out of the air pummeling to the black matter. As Vincent hit the ground, his strength, would barely allow him to get up. Yuffie, threw her shuriken at Sephiroth, niching his side where his kidney is. Followed by a kick in the face. As she ran forth and leapt into the air, and almost made contact with his face, only to have his hand, catch her leg and throw her down into the ground, hitting hard she fainted. With 3 party members already down. Cid, Tifa, Cloud, Red XIII, and Cait Sith. Left were up to fight Sephiroth, seeing that Cait Sith's Stufed body can handle the pain from Sephiroth's deadly art. He dashed forward hugging on to Sephiroth as tight as he can. Sephiroth, wiggly to get out of this. Only to use a Bolt 3, and down from above came a strong bolt of electricity surging through Cait Sith's stuffed body, knocking him down. Sephiroth, grinned once again, as he slashed Cait Sith into pieces. Kicking him aside, and continueing advancing forward. As Sephiroth looked back at them, he slowly went forward. As he did, he drew back...his sword, showing a sign of attack. Cloud finally regaining his senses, dived towards Sephiroth's legs, to knock him down. Succesfully knocking Sephiroth off his feet, Cloud managed a Braver attempting to kill Sephiroth, successful Sephiroth split into two.But he quickly began to regenerate. Laughing, as he punched Cloud's face, setting his sword down, with a right hand punch followed by a left hand jab, and a round house kick in the head. Cloud flew towards the endless matter they were on. As Sephiroth picked up his sword again he advanced forward.  
Advancing, forward, Cid managed to do his Boost, slashing down as hard as he can, he skewered Sephiroths head, as he pulled back, he followed with a slash that knocked him back.   
Cid said "Damn bastard, there has to be a way to killl him." As Tifa was thinking, quickly.  
"I'll try to knock him down!" she began to dash foward, but being a tad bit behind, Sephiroth she found herself flying through the air with a gash, she once recieved before, and the withering pain, and agony it casued her, to worsen as she started to bleed. Cloud got up.   
"TIFAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?!!?" He cried. As he ran towards her. He checked if she was okay, but apparently he was too late. He got up, and dashed towards Sephiroth, and skewered him with his blade, lifting up, only to make a huge gash in Sephiroth. As Sephiroth countered by sending small meteorites at cloud, pummeling him to the ground. Sephiroth turned to meet Cid, only to be lunged at by Red XIII, pissed off he grabbed the dog's necked and snapped it, throwing his corspe in front of him, he grin once again as he smashed The dogs skull into the ground. He'd laugh   
"HAHAHAHAHA!! You think you could kill me?" he said manically, continueing to advance forward.Cid having no where to go, threw his spear into Sephiroths chest, as it sliced through, his wound stayed. Sephiroth's grin became a shock.  
"Why am I bleeding? Why hasn't it healed?" He'd look down, as he seen his materia upon his sword broken. "What!?"he said, being tackled by Cloud, from behind, as cloud dived into his lower back, Sephiroth's head jerked back as his legs did too. His mouth opened, in shock.   
"Why? I am the chosen one!!" Sephiroth said..Cloud's reply was   
"If you were then you won't feel this!" Taking his buster, he Slashed at Sephiroths Torso diagonally slashing down. But Sephiroth, tackled Cloud, with his foot, he did so, lunging off his hand as he did a front flip, hitting Cloud's face knocking him to the ground. Cid reacting quickly ran up to Sephiroth and punched him in the back of the head. Sephiroth fell down, as he lost his balance.   
He said "No! This can't be happening, he grabbed his sword, remember the materia on there. He casted ice 3, freezing Cid. As Cid's chill, was apparent to Cloud. Cloud knew then he would not beat Sephiroth alone. Sephiroth filled with rage, slashed at Cid's frozen body shattering it into crystaline pieces.   
He told Cloud "There, now they are all dead. You will be next failure!"  
Cloud said "This is for mankind, and for wha you done to my teammates, and my home town. Growing with more rage, Cloud attempted the omnislash attack, as he did he pummeled Sephiroth with a series of attacks, as he was complete, Cloud jump back, staring at Sephiroth's scratched body. Sephiroth, smiled, as he dashed forward and slashed twice, Gravely cutting into Cloud's skin. As Cloud flew up, in the sky for a bit. He stabbed Cloud, skewering his sword, so Cloud was on the blade, as he performed his attack. He sent Cloud flying into the heaven's, then pummels him with a series of asteroids, and meteor rains showers. As Cloud fell back to the ground, just before he touched the ground, Sephiroth's smile was seen again ashe slashed cloud in half.  
Drenched in cold sweat Cloud awoken violently! Oh its just a dream..he told him self as he got out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up, washing his face he'd look up at the mirror to see Sephiroth, right behind him, with all of his teammates' heads, and his malicious grin....Cloud, dived into his room, and recovered the Buster, as he went into a stare down with Sephiroth....to be continued. WHO SHOULD WIN!! vote in the...ratings. 


End file.
